


[podfic] Meeting Like This

by FettsOnTop (GTFF)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop
Summary: To celebrate the 10-year ficaversary of Meeting Like This (originally posted on ff.net in 2010), I'm making a podfic of it! Stay tuned after the music for my "Reader/Creator Notes" commentary on each chapter.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Leia Organa
Comments: 22
Kudos: 20





	1. Ord Mantell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meeting Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595493) by [FettsOnTop (GTFF)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop). 



I barely have any idea what I'm doing, but in the spirit of this ship, I'm doing it anyway. Big thank you to reena_jenkins and Primarybufferpanel for teaching me the basics of podficcing.

* * *

**_Meeting Like This_ Chapter 1:** where a bounty hunter meets a princess.

**Length** **:** 18:00

[ **Link to stream or download (gdrive)** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1axpXMcFQ4dU2R_duwyKZovhYvADYUgv7/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Bespin

**_Meeting Like This_ Chapter 2:** where a bounty hunter questions a princess.

 **Length** **:** 13:03

[ **Link to stream or download (gdrive)** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11Y2oaSIBYurA-2tVUW-JZ4X3-9M4umtt/view?usp=sharing)

Bonus link to the "Better Bespin Bone Scenario" fic I rec'd in the Creator's Notes: [As Rare As Starblossom Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429034)


	3. Tatooine Part I

**_Meeting Like This_ Chapter 3:** where a bounty hunter and a princess butt heads (and a few other body parts)

**Length** **:** 28:35

[ **Link to stream or download (gdrive)** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CMsMcBsIjlLwVygEPpvQRUg8sd3Zwhyq/view?usp=sharing)


	4. Tatooine Part II

**_Meeting Like This_ Chapter 4:** where a bounty hunter has buyers remorse

**Length** **:** 26:15

[ **Link to stream or download (gdrive)**](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1E0dXvlqFUAezu0d1oAWdOR2Mv6hI9ERk/view?usp=sharing)


	5. Tatooine Part III

**_Meeting Like This_ Chapter 5:** where a bounty hunter lets go

**Length** **:** 22:11

[ **Link to stream or download (gdrive)** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BIamL9el0uika5oztCD8yldYlqoQO0bQ/view?usp=sharing)


	6. Along the Outer Rim

**_Meeting Like This_ Chapter 6:** where two people deal with the fallout

**Length** **:** 20:21

[ **Link to stream or download (gdrive)** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cnKqMG3IGx0keJIc-ckbFW8EhhBkMGhF/view?usp=sharing)


	7. Coruscant Part I

**_Meeting Like This_ Chapter 7:** where a bounty hunter needs help

**Length** **:** 29:08

[ **Link to stream or download (gdrive)** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1swp6k3x_SDnuzYLrecIkYt_QoSllI5WN/view?usp=sharing)


	8. Coruscant Part II

**_Meeting Like This_ Chapter 8:** where a bounty hunter and a princess say goodbye.

**Length** **:** 18:43

[ **Link to stream or download (gdrive)** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Y-wFq5UThA7pP3o2T6p_WrpDomOVYE9k/view?usp=sharing)


	9. Concord Dawn Part I

**_Meeting Like This_ Chapter 9:** where a princess is on a diplomatic mission.

**Length** **:** 22:16

[ **Link to stream or download (gdrive)** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12dqk45ElIzW3RvQlPbnfPzA2o2VLea1b/view?usp=sharing)


	10. Keldabe

**_Meeting Like This_ Chapter 10:** where the Mand'alor gets some surprising news

**Length** **:** 9:09

**[Link to stream or download (gdrive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Elkthiv6PMpfPfVo5bSrFpxCjzZajDpN/view?usp=sharing) **


	11. Concord Dawn Part II

**_Meeting Like This_ Chapter 11:** where the Mand'alor comes to town

 **Length** **:** 19:04

[ **Link to stream or download (gdrive)** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rXYlJOWfnNOuNln5dngjOGT4CN1FG2eV/view?usp=sharing)


	12. A Jedi Walks into an Inn

**_Meeting Like This_ Chapter 12:** where a jedi learns some new information

**Length** **:** 11:12

[ **Link to stream or download (gdrive)** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15XP99cb3fT60RVao_f-VgvE8EBu65DFA/view?usp=sharing)


	13. Coruscant Part III

**_Meeting Like This_ Chapter 13:** where a princess has some unexpected guests

**Length** **:** 19:33

[ **Link to stream or download (gdrive)** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vJqWcobkycjxuXhKPVKAqMLko5soml--/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
